dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Valiant Fight! Master Roshi's Blaze of Glory!
is the one hundred and fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 27, 2017. Its original American airdate was April 6, 2019. Summary The two Zenos are counting how many fighters are left, in the Tournament of Power, having difficulty counting. They come to the conclusion that there are a lot of fighters left. Meanwhile, Master Roshi is walking around the arena alone and observing the ongoing fights. He is then attacked by Universe 4's Caway, who can [[Alteration-type ki manipulation technique|create weapons out of Ki]]. She creates a hammer to attack Roshi, however, he dodges it. Master Roshi states that Caway cannot defeat him with her strength. Roshi then reveals that he has been observing everyone ever since the Tournament began. Caway reveals her other power: Seduction. Krillin states that it won't work on Roshi as he suppressed his desires, however it works on both Roshi and Old Kai. Master Roshi jumps at Caway, she creates an energy spear and almost hits Roshi with it, however, Roshi snapped out of it and dodged the attack at the last second. Roshi then catches the spear with his fingers and breaks it, knocking down Caway. Master Roshi then states that he has always lived by his desires and that now he has suppressed them. Master Roshi then starts powering up and moves to touch Caway who is scared and runs off the arena, and she is declared out of bounds, annoying Quitela. Beerus then compliments Roshi. Master Roshi then detects Dercori behind him, who reveals herself. It is revealed that Dercori uses talismans which create illusions as her ability. Dercori spreads talismans across the arena, revealing that her talismans consist of 79 attacks and 129 illusions. Dercori then flees. Master Roshi dodges Dercori's illusions and in the end, is trapped by her in a shadowy place, it is revealed that Dercori's power grows in the shadows. Master Roshi, in order to take out Dercori, pulls out a jar and then uses the Evil Containment Wave to seal her inside the jar, which he then throws out of the arena. Dercori is declared out of bounds. Beerus once again compliments Roshi, and Quitela accuses Roshi for "cheating". Beerus and Quitela then get into an argument, however they are stopped by the two Zenos, who allowed the jar because it was neat. Krillin is worried that the Evil Containment Wave has taken a toll on Roshi, however, Roshi is fine, having lost no stamina from using the technique. Master Roshi is then attacked by Ganos, who wants revenge on Roshi for taking out two of his teammates. Roshi mocks Ganos, to which Ganos becomes angry and transforms. Ganos attacks Roshi who easily knocks Ganos away. Master Roshi then dodges all of Ganos' attacks. While Roshi admits that Ganos is stronger and faster than him, Roshi has more experience, and is able to overwhelm Ganos. However, it is revealed by Quitela that, because of the extreme condition of the tournament, Ganos is able to increase his power every second and now is able to overwhelm Roshi. Roshi states that at this rate, Ganos might become a threat to Goku and the others. Master Roshi then tries to use the Sleepy Boy Technique and is almost successful, however Ganos injures himself and is unable to be hypnotized. Master Roshi, in order to defeat Ganos, powers up to Max Power. Goku and Krillin urge him to not do it. Master Roshi then states that Goku and Krillin were the ones who taught him to go beyond his limits. Master Roshi tells Goku and Krillin to enjoy their lives to the fullest as the Kame Style is with them. Roshi then fires his most powerful Kamehameha ever, and knocks Ganos out of the arena which Beerus compliments Master Roshi again for. Roshi then collapses because he used his life force, Goku then turns Super Saiyan Blue and frees himself from Maji Kayo's grip and goes to revive Roshi. Goku is unsuccessful in reviving Roshi, however, a mysterious blue energy from Goku revives Roshi. Goku and Krillin cry out of happiness that Roshi is alive. Roshi then tells Goku that the fight is not over yet and Goku helps him get up. Beerus then asks Krillin his name again, uncharacteristically showing respect to Master Roshi. Goku and Roshi then depart together. There are 34 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events *Master Roshi faces off against three warriors from Universe 4. *Master Roshi comes close to death after putting his life force into a Kamehameha. Battles *Auta Magetta vs. Rabanra *Biarra vs. Xiangca *Master Roshi vs. Caway *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Maji-Kayo (Muscular Form) *Master Roshi vs. Dercori (Base/Transformation) *Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) vs. Ganos (Base/Avian) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad *Sunglasses Transformations *Max Power *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Dercori's Dark Power Up *True Form Ganos Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Joey Calangian & Masanori Satō *'Key Animators' - Shuuichiro Manabe, Yoshitaka Kato, Takahiro Yamakita, TOEI PHILS., Takenori Tsukuma, Hong Beom-seok, Shoichi Funaki, Tatsuya Oka, Masato Ikeda *'2nd Key Animators' - Kaori Takamura, Mido Douga Differences from the manga *Caway is eliminated by Master Roshi and her own will in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *Dercori is eliminated by Master Roshi in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Ganos is eliminated by Master Roshi in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Unlike the anime, Master Roshi never uses his Max Power state in the manga. *Likewise, Ganos never transformed in the manga either. Trivia *This is the first time Goku is actually seen crying as an adult. *This episode marks the first time in many years that Master Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave and the Sleepy Boy Technique since the King Piccolo Saga and Tournament Saga respectively. *When Roshi is charging the MAX Power Kamehameha to fire at Ganos, the line he says to Goku and Krillin: "Move well, learn well, play well, eat well and rest well!" is a reference to the line he says to them when he accepts them as students, in the manga chapter "Let the Training Begin!". *The way Goku resurrects Roshi by giving his Super Saiyan Blue ki is similar to the way he revives a bird after transforming to Super Saiyan, in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. *The way Master Roshi predicts Ganos's moves in the dub is almost the same as the Konami code as he says "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right". Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 105 (BDS) es:Episodio 105 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 105 pt-br:Um árduo combate! O fulgor do Mestre Kame! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super